Look Alike
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Elizabeth loves Ciel, but Ciel loves Sebastian. This forces her to find comfort in the arms of another man. LizxOC. SebCiel.
1. Elizabeth

**A/n:** I'm so sorry if this is half assed!!! A plot bunny just CAME to me, when I was supposed to be working on something MORE IMPORTANT and URGENT and LONGER!!!!! So, I apologize for the messiness.

Lastly, this is probably the closest I will EVER get to writing something straight.

**Disclaimer:** The characters I have used in this fanfic, are in no relations mine. Expect for Kevin. Kevin is a character all my own.

**Warning:** Lizzie is a bad girl. Hints at the SebCiel relationship.

**Beta:** unbeta'd. Sorry Den, I couldn't wait na cuz the life would expire soon.

* * *

**Look Alike  
**

**by **

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

The soft glow of the candlelight gave view to two figures, lost within the throes of passion. One was male, with a slender build and dark hair and the other, was a woman with long blonde hair. The male had earlier led the woman to his bed chamber, wherein both were fully aware of what was to come; and within the walls of the nobleman's home, this had become a routine for them.

Their passionate love making, had well gone into the late hours of the night, but neither cared. This was a form of comfort for them both, and as long as this was kept away from the eyes of society, Elizabeth's husband did not bother either.

It had been months since Lady Elizabeth turned to another man for sex. She loved her husband. In fact, she still does.; but constantly being ignored by the one person she truly loved, drove her to a man who was nice to her and payed attention to her. One day, she took his offer to stay with him for the night, and she ended sleeping with him. It was wrong, and immoral; but she could not stop. His kind words and actions were like a drug to her.

They finished for the night, and the man slid himself out of her. They usually did not speak after their activities. Both prefered it that way, but tonight the man was feeling talkative and asked Elizabeth a question she had hoped wouldn't be asked of her.

"Liz," Kevin began. "You are married to one of the most powerful nobles around. Why are you doing this? I know you don't love me like I hoped you would."

"Marraige is only a label. It means nothing to him, at least, not anymore." Elizabeth said; standing to redress herself. "When we were children, Ciel would've liked the idea of marrying me. I was one of the few people he liked, after all. However, as we grew older, his heart slowly became someon else's. He started to love someone else, even though I stillloved him so much."

"What girl would be so lovely to replace you?" He asked. "I've never heard of the earl having an affair. If it was another noble, word would have surely spread."

"It's not a noble. It's not even a woman." Elizabeth replied.

"Wait. Ciel is gay?!" Kein asked. Not fully believing what he just heard.

"You can't really call it that, because it doesn't seem right to do so." She said softly. "What they have is greater than anything. It is so pure, it hurts. That's the only reason why I let his relationship with that bulter be." Elizabeth was nearly in tears. She let him go because she loved him so much, and wanted him to be happy. She sees his honest smile, the slight blush, the care in his voice when they are together. Many may not see it, but she looks at Ciel so often, she would have had to be blind to miss it. "What Sebastian gives him, is a happiness I can never even hope to offer."

"If he makes you so unhappy, then leave him!" Kevin shouted. Hearing such a man cause Elizabeth so much pain made his blood boil. "Leave him and marry me. I love you. I'll take care of you."

Elizabeth finished dressing herself, and made her way to the large doors of the room. She cast one final glance at the man, still lying naked on the bed and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I can't. No matter what he does to hurt me, I will always love him. And even if I try to make myself love you, it will never happen. It's not his face that attracts me, but the purity in his soul, and his kindness."

The noble stared silently at the blonde, as she made her exit. Somehow, he lost his anger, and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness. A cruel reality struck him, and he felt limp. Now he could do nothing, but continue to watch her have her heart broken.

* * *

**A/n:** How was it? Terrible right?! I'm so sorry. I just drank 3 glasses of alcohol, and am feeling a bit off me rocker. But it was the only time I actually managed to get a plot out of me brain, so I wrote. I might rewrite this, or add more chapters in the view of Ciel and Sebastian but I'm not sure.

Please review.

To my friends reading this: Shut up. The name thing is the same case with Andrew in another story. First name to pop up in my head.


	2. Ciel's thoughts

**A/n:** I felt bad, and was looking through my entered fics. I saw that this fic had 3 reviews, and although no alerts, wanted to write a new chapter because of a review. I plan to make this fanfic a three chaptered one. The final one would be Sebastian's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing.

**Warning:** A malexmale romance. That's basically it. Don't feel like writing smut nowadays.

~*~

**I Love You**

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

--

**Chapter Two**: _Ciel_

~*~

A green man haired sighed as he stared out at the view outside his office window. He had seen Elizabeth sneak out the night before, and he could not help but think about their relationship. They were wed, sure; but that doesn't really mean much in their case.

He had long known about Lizzie's nightly activities, but he did not mind it so much. She usually returned before 12 midnight, 1 in the morning at latest and did not return with any bruises; so he knew she was at least going to someone who wouldn't hurt her. Also, it wasn't that he didn't care; he just felt as if he had to give this to her. It felt to Ciel that this was the only consolation he could her. He cannot give her the love she desires; for it cannot be anyone else's any longer. He had already given his whole being to someone else, and he knew Lizzie knew that too.

Ciel was pretty sure that Lizzie figured it out long before they were married, so he constantly wondered why she continued to love him so much. Often times, when she thinks he isn't looking, Ciel would observe her. She would watch her as she went about the tasks she wants to do for the household. She had stopped placing bows, ribbons and other such things when she had turned 16, but that didn't stop her from trying to brighten the dark estate.

She instructed Meilin to place vases of flowers around the house, and vibrant cloths on the tables. Elizabeth watches her as she does the tasks; being quite aware of the maid's clumsiness.

This simple task is carried out each and everyday, and Ciel can't help but notice several things as she does them. She carries such a tender expression as she works, and she carefully picks out the kind of flower or color and design of tablecloth. In the beginning, Ciel thought it was merely because she likes doing stuff like that; however, he found out that that wasn't the case at all. The reason she takes such a tedious task so seriously, is because she thinks of who would see her handiwork. She would stop to think and wonder 'Would Ciel dislike this?' before deciding anything.

She is constantly thinking of him, and he realized how deep her love for him was. Unfortunately, to him, that devotion was wasted on him.

Ciel knew he was being cruel to Elizabeth. In a way, he was forcing her to remain by his side, even though it hurt her. He should have taken better care of her. At the very least, give her the amount of affection he had given her when they were children; but it seemed he was unable to.

Through reasons he did not want nor bother to look into, he had fallen hard for his butler. Sebastian was a man who enthralled him completely. At first, Ciel was merely curious about the demon. He wanted to know how powerful he was, how much of the man he could control using the contract, how far would Sebastian go to keep the contract; but it seemed as though his intentions changed along the way.

His desire to control the demon became for entirely different reasons, than he originally planned. He had grown soft and affectionate. He became dependant on Sebastian, to the point he felt horrible without the man by his side. His body started to feel excited as Sebastian went about his daily tasks of bathing and dressing him. He started to blush and stutter as the demon teased him about the usual things; an act he did not do before.

Ciel once thought he was ill, or mentally insane from the differences in his personality. He tried to think about what was happening to him, and was shocked into realization when his thoughts turned for the worse.

He first thought about his reactions, which made him think about his butler, which then made him think about the butler's body, which then gravitated to thoughts about what sinful things that body could do to him. He stopped there. He saw the red flags waving danger, danger and stopped himself before his mind could get any dirtier.

In any case, it was at that moment Ciel discovered his attraction to his butler. And being a kind of man who gets what he wants, he acted upon that desire. It didn't take long for Sebastian to snap, push him down on the bed saying how naughty boys should be punished, and proceeded to have his way with him.

It was a night of pleasure, bliss and passion between them; and neither wanted it to end. Their relationship grew and grew, even while Sebastian watched Ciel take Lizzie's hand in marriage. They tried to remain lovers in secret after that; exuding the image of butler and master in the day, but hot wild beasts at night.

They did try to keep it from Lizzie, but apparently, she still found out. She didn't act upon it, so Ciel didn't know what to do. If she had gotten mad, at least then he could have considered a divorce. But she didn't, and even allowed them to continue their forbidden relationship.

Ciel sighed once more as he brought himself out of his thoughts. He did care for Lizzie, he truly did. But his love for her only went as deep as a friend or sister. He could never return her feelings, or give her the passion she wanted from him. Sometimes, he wished he could because he could see how sad Lizzie was becoming; but he couldn't. He couldn't give his body to another; not when Sebastian claimed it already.

As he glanced at the clock, and saw it was nearing 2 in the morning. As he was about to retire, he noticed the carriage of Elizabeth appear at the gate. He quickly blew out the candle, and called Sebastian to help him keep the room. While Sebastian was at work, he hurriedly made his way to his chambers where he dove into bed and pretended to sleep. He knew Lizzie would come to check on him to see if he was still asleep, and he did not want her to find out that he always waited until she came home.

~*~

**A/n:** And? How was it? Was it okay? I'm feeling really sad right now, so I just had to vent.

If anyone can help give a suggestion for Sebastian's thoughts, or give me the spelling for his last name, they would be much appreciated.


End file.
